


One Way or Another

by ladylace616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, BDSM, Biting, Butt Slapping, Choking, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Slapping, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Viseryswillhave his sister, one way or another, before Khal Drogo arrives to claim her once and for all. Please read tags! Shameless BDSM kinktober contribution.





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Or, Viserys finds a loophole & a way to finally sleep with his sister without messing up marriage alliances. You guessed it! ;)

Daenerys was growing into a young woman. Her breasts had just started to bud on her slender chest. The sight of her drove Viserys wild. He bid her walk around their chambers with no clothes on and since she always believed she would wed him, she obliged him.

Her older brother kept her in a constant state of titillation. While he could be brutal, it was no doubt thrilling being in the same room as him at times. Sometimes, in a fit of passion, he would draw her into his lap and make her straddle him. Then, he would feast on her tits, licking and sucking her hardening nipples. He took a special pleasure in leaving his marks on her, biting and sucking her skin to the point of bruising.

Sometimes, he would call his chamber maiden into the room. He would command the woman to eat out his sister as he watched, erection in hand. As Daenerys hovered over the chamber maiden’s mouth, Viserys would curse filthy words at her and wrap his hands around her neck. He wouldn’t stop until her eyes fluttered and she was gasping for breath. Even when she weakly tapped his arms to make him stop, he never did. He always pushed her just beyond, and Daenerys came violently against her will every time. Viserys would make her watch him fuck the chamber maid, and Daenerys would rub her wet pussy as she did.

Viserys loved to say filthy things in the throes of passion. He also liked to slap, claw, dominate, and humiliate her in their sexual play. He had a cruel streak that bled into their play. Sometimes, when he had Daenerys pleasure him with her mouth, he would rake his fingers up her back or cruelly twist and pull her long hair. He enjoyed pinching and twisting her inviting nipples, and despite herself, Daenerys was always turned on by the rough treatment. It was all she had ever known.

Her brother would never jeopardize his rule by sullying her maidenhood. “But there are other things we can do,” Viserys lewdly promised her. While Daenerys was expecting him to kneel between her legs and eat out her pretty snatch, he did something else. He dropped to his knees, then roughly jerked her around so that her ass was facing him instead.

Viserys leaned forward and rubbed his face against her buttocks. She was already wet from his manhandling, and this new sensation was scintillating. Viserys pushed on her lower back, indicating for her to lean forward and she did.

Viserys spread her pale white butt cheeks and licked the seam in between. Daenerys squealed, and Viserys pulled back and slapped her ass cheek hard. “Quiet,” he commanded, and went back to the task at hand.

As he laved at her asshole, his hand came up to rub at her swollen nub. The smell of her arousal was making him impossibly hard, he was starting to ache with an unfulfilled pain. The dual sensation soon had Daenerys thrashing, pressing her ass backwards into Viserys’s face.

Viserys stood up. He was naked from the waist down. He held his long, narrow member in hand and roughly grabbed Daenerys’s butt cheek. “This way, we will be man and wife,” he hissed.

He positioned his cock at her puckered hole. He rubbed himself against the slick juices of her arousal, and he seemed to slide effortlessly against her asshole. Soon, she was relaxing and sighing, “Yesss…”

Viserys was not one for restraint. He started to pump his hips, grinding into her. Daenerys reached in between her legs to pinch and tweak her clit as Viseryus slid his long cock in and out of her. He would pull it almost all the way out, before slamming back inside her and eliciting yelps of pain from her. He grabbed her by her long white hair and pulled mercilessly, yanking her up into an upright position and still fucking her. Her back was pressed against him, and Viserys sunk his teeth down into the slope of her neck where her shoulder met and she cried out.

Viserys humped violently into her ass a few more strokes, then came with a vengeance. He gave a guttural shout and pulled himself from her. He pushed Daenerys onto the bed, and then proceeded to spank her wet pussy over and over again, swatting at her until her thighs were pink. Finally, he finished her off with his tongue inside her pussy, licking and sucking her swollen nub into his mouth. She moaned his name as she came, and Viserys looked up at her.

He caressed her cheek lovingly, and then delivered a smart little slap against her cheek.

“Whore,” he said.


End file.
